digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Impmon (DCS)
Impmon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Impmon is a loner who is initially disgusted by the bonds some Digimon share with humans, but later becomes an important ally for the Tamers, despite representing a demonic species. Description Impmon has been outcast from the other Digimon of Darkness for a long time. He wanted know more about humans, and after observing several very young children fighting each other and even breaking their toys, Impmon developed an imminent disgust of humans, becoming too proud to admit that children will mature once they become older. He even tried to convince Partner Digimon that their Tamers were only tormenting them, and he boasted his powers after receiving an ability to Digivolve. But once his life was spared despite all the bad things he had done, he finally decided to let go his pride and admit how paranoid he had been about humans. Attacks *'Infernal Summon: Ice': Summons an elemental of ice. *'Infernal Summon: Flame': Summons an elemental of flame. *'Night of Fire': Attacks the opponent with flames of darkness. Appearances Digimon: Ordeal of Deva Impmon first in the place where Guilmon and Calumon were held in quarantine after Tatsuya Munemori was arrested due his status as an unregistered human with a Partner Digimon being revealed during the battle against Mihiramon the Tiger Deva. Guilmon didn't believe him and asked whose side on Impmon was. Impmon said he was on his own. Impmon also witnessed the battle between the Tamers and the two Deva named Pajramon and Vajramon. But Impmon witnessed how Renamon was kidnapped by Vajramon, and saw this as a proof to his belief that being a Partner Digimon is not always a right choice. He even followed Vajramon into a place in the Digital World where the Deva's headquarters were. There he insulted Renamon the same way he had insulted Guilmon. Renamon lost her patience, but Impmon defended himself and said that he would defeat the Deva alone. Then, he challanged Indramon the Horse Deva into a battle. After the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida, Impmon and Indramon started their batle. Indramon, however, knew about Impmon's past and was able to easily overpower a Rookie Level Digimon. Impmon refused to admit he would care about any human, but was finally knocked unconscious by Indramon's attacks. He was later captured along with Calumon by Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva and Caturamon the Dog Deva. In the Deva's headquarters, Mercurimon, a Digimon who had sent the Deva to capture Calumon, offered Impmon a chance to become more powerful. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year later, Impmon was reveaed to have accepted Mercurimon's offer. He had been given an ability to Digivolve into straightly into Mega form: Beelzemon, a species who shares its name and form with one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. As Beelzemon, Impmon managed to train himself become even more powerful than any of the Deva and tame a living motorcycle named Behemoth to act as its mount. Mahoragamon expressed distrust on him, and therefore Beelzemon killed the Monkey Deva under Mercurimon's orders. When the Tamers managed emerge into the Digital World, Beelzemon was sent to destroy them along with Caturamon. Beelzemon manages to steal some of powers from Rapidmon and Taomon. He also manages to kill Wizarmon and download most of his data to himself. This infuriates Tatsuya whose anger makes Guilmon Dark Digivolve into Megidramon. Megidramon has an advantage over Beelzemon, but when Beelzemon scans data from Caturamon, who was killed by Megidramon, he almost kills Megidramon. But Megidramon De-Digivolves and by Biomerging with Tatsuya, Guilmon Digivolves into his true Mega form: Gallantmon. Gallantmon is more powerful and intelligent opponent than Megidramon, so Beelzemon receives assitance from Mercurimon himself. But Andy Conteh and Terriermon Biomerge into SaintGalgomon to keep Mercurimn busy while Guardromon manages to distract Beelzemon enough to give Gallantmon chance to destroy Behemoth and weaken Beelzemon. But when Gallantmon is about to kill his opponent, Mei Yashida who is devastated by Wizarmon's death refuses to any more violence and death. Apollomon, Mercurimon's former comrade from Olympos XII also persuades Mercurimon and Beelzemon to stop figthing against the Tamers, and advices the Tamers to fight against real enemies. Before Apollomon explains any further, Beelzemon De-Digivolves into Impmon and leaves, wondering what he should do now. Digimon: Judgement Code Impmon had secretly followed the Tamers back into the real world. He was aware of how a malevolent multi-agent system known as D-Reaper was trying to elminate both humans and the Digimon, but didn't think he would deserve to help humans. He was unable to forget how Mei wanted to spare him after everything he did. He also used time to watch people like he used to do before meeting the Tamers. After seeing how some peple were caable of admitting their previous mistakes and forgiving other, Impmon's faith in kindness and friendships had finally overtaken his former personality. But knowing that not everything can be easily forgiven, he chose to make up for killing Wizarmon by trying to help Tamers to defeat D-Reaper and save Mei. This resolution allowed him grow his gung even larger and grow himself a pair of wings, changing him into Blast Mode. After earning the respect of Tamers through his help in a fight against some ADR's (Agents of D-Reaper), he revealed that Calumon that gone to search for Mei. After Mei and Calumon were located from the Core Layer of the Digital Layer where they were imprisoned in D-Reaper's main body, Beelzemon joined the final battle along with Tamers, Apollomon, Mercurimon, Omegamon and Imperialdramon. But during the battle, D-Reaper's main body launches a powerful attack that fatally wounds Beelzemon. The Tamers try to find a way to heal him, but Beelzemon chooses to be reborn as non-demonic Digimon in order to finally let go of last remaining dark aspects. He also believed that "death of his previous form" means he has finally paid back for killing Wizarmon. Impmon was made remembered as "a demon who turned back into an angel". Other forms Category:Fan Digimon